


DRAG HIM

by nadia5803



Series: liaisons by nadia [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: nothing but respect for my strong disabled lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadia5803/pseuds/nadia5803
Summary: also known as the first thing ive written in like 2 months
Series: liaisons by nadia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631752
Kudos: 2





	DRAG HIM

“Laszlo?”

At the sudden voice that thundered through the office, Laszlo nearly lurched right out of his chair. “Arpad.” Turning to look at the visitor in his doorway, a wry smile crept across Laszlo’s face. “Pleasant surprise. But I would appreciate the alone time, please, Arpad.”

“Lupcho, Laszlo, Jan, whatever. Mincef-ski. I want to talk to you,” Arpad continued, looking rather unamused. As he usually did, really, besides those few hours he spent with Patryka. Laszlo’s expression dropped, mirroring Arpad’s stoic frown, and he turned back to his desk.

“Busy,” he replied dryly. “If you want to talk to me you can schedule an appointment. Unless you need to talk to me. Then my secretary can set up a phone conference.”

“Lupcho Mincefski,” Arpad once again demanded, in a tone rather annoyed with the former’s stubbornness.

Disarmed, Laszlo rolled his eyes and turned to face Arpad, folding his hands on his lap. “Somebody thinks that threateningly calling me by my birth name is going to intimidate me. Surprise. Try harder, Arpad Valentin Bornemisza, that doesn’t work on me. Or is it Valentine, now?” He tilted his head in mock confusion, flashing another wry grin.

“I’m not playing the name game with you.”

“You started it, Bornemisza.”

“Lupcho.”

“It’s Laszlo.”

“And it’s Arpad. Arpad Valentine. Glad we’re on the same page.” Arpad straightened, eyes narrowed as he shut the door behind him.

Laszlo eyed the door and then glanced back at Arpad, his dry amusement replaced with venomous sarcasm. “Well, it appears you’re not giving me a choice, now, are you?”

“Little shit.”

“That was fast,” he muttered, raising his hands in defense with his chair tilted back. “What’s your topic of choice, today, Arpad? Let’s see. What are Arpad’s favorites?” Miming a book in his empty hands, Laszlo began to scour through. “Authoritarianism, war crimes, oppression, suppression of the press, illegally dissolving one’s representative organ of government, election fraud... I like that one.” 

Arpad reddened, taking a seat in one of Laszlo’s empty tableside chairs. “I will hit you.” 

Laszlo shrugged and wheeled himself parallel to his guest, placing his hands on the table. “Go ahead. Tip me into the street while you’re at it. Maybe break my arms this time? The other one, of course. Your little boytoy got this one figured out already.”

“Laszlo—“

“Right, right, my bad. You’re with Patryka now. No trouble disposing of somebody once they’ve fulfilled their purpose in your eyes. I wonder, who’s going to kick it next? Hm...” Laszlo tapped his chin, eyes wandering around his claustrophobic office. “Oh! Oh! Is it me? Is that what you’ve come for? Fin-all-y. I’ve waited long enough. Alright, Arpad, darling, go ahead and gut me like a fish. I’m waiting.”

“Laszlo! Enough,” Arpad snapped, drumming his fingers on the table. “Quit acting like a child.”

Laszlo leaned backward, hands folded as he let out a long and exasperated sigh. “Sorry, dear leader.”

“You little— Alright. Alright, you know what? Fine. I’ll leave. Since you obviously don’t want me here.” Arpad got to his feet, striding back whilst Laszlo remained silent and unbothered.

Arpad paused in the threshold, as Laszlo studied his nails. He peeked up at Arpad, eyebrows cocked. “That’s a feeble attempt to solicit a reaction out of me. If you want to go, go. I would have hoped you knew me better than that.”

With a grumble, Arpad made a shameful journey back to the vacant chair. He plopped into the seat and stretched out his bandaged hands. “Laszlo.”

“Yeeeeeeees?” Laszlo chuckled, scooting forward and delicately putting his hands in Arpad’s. The touch was hesistant, and Arpad didn’t move to squeeze or tighten the hold. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“What is this about, Arpad?” Laszlo furrowed his brows, pulling his hands right back to his lap. “Stop skirting.”

“I want to ask you—“

“On a date? No, sorry, I’m good.”

Arpad glared. Laszlo grinned and leaned on his hand. “Alright, alright. What favor do you need? Fugitives you’d like me to house? War crimes you need help covering up? Actually, I’d recommend Ben for that one.”

“Not a favor, really, a request.” Arpad tapped his fingers on the table, looking Laszlo up and down.

For once, Laszlo went quiet, leaning forward with interest.

“Remember in college, Laszlo, when we were rather close? I know we were a few years apart, but still. I liked having you around. Both of us together were just so...” Arpad clicked his tongue and offered a sentimental smile. “Formidable. We just complimented each other’s strengths, don’t you think? Laszlo, quick-thinking and creative debater. Arpad, the charismatic and meticulous leader. We fit like pieces in a puzzle, Laszlo, and I know we’ve grown apart these last few years, but...” Arpad trailed off, a winsome smile creeping across his face. “Would you like to join Patryka and I in bettering Europe for the future?”

Laszlo sputtered as he sucked in a breath, before he started to cackle. He descended into a riot of hysterical laughter, as Arpad’s smile faded. “You— you can’t be serious, right?”

“No, Laszlo, I’m completely serious,” the convincing charm that had made Arpad’s request so endearing was suddenly substituted with muted rancor, as he forced a smile back on his face.

“Arpad— Arpad, you can’t expect me to join your little threesome after you were working with the man who tried to kill me. Hell, I know everybody’s preoccupied with Svetlana right now, but you were undoubtedly collaborating with him. And don’t try to deny it, please, Arpad, I’m sick of it. He slaughtered my cabinet. He nearly bludgeoned me to death.” Curbing his laughter, Laszlo’s expression returned to one of hollow sarcasm. “You can’t expect me to just accept such an offer with open arms.”

“I was not, Laszlo, he made that choice. I’m not as powerful or manipulative as you seem to think I am,” Arpad spat. 

Laszlo scoffed, eyebrows raised. “Look at you, Arpad, you’re already turning on me. Why would I want to work with you?”

Arpad stumbled, his expression softening as he straightened forward, the benevolence returning to his voice. “Think about it, Laszlo, think about what we could accomplish together. And Patryka, of course. No longer will you have to worry about Ben or Gustava or Vasiliki trying to get their hands on your country. Laszlo, you can be protected here.” Laszlo shook his head, a squeamish look crossing his face, and Arpad panicked to craft a response. “Is there something you want, Laszlo? Komnena, your best friend, closest ally, she can join us. You won’t be alone. You can even bring Cvetko along for all I care. What do you want? What do you desire most in the world?”

Laszlo sneered, slowly backing away from the tableside. “Don’t bring them into this. They’re not looking to get caught up in your games.”

Arpad got to his feet, hands behind his back as he stepped closer to Laszlo. “Aren’t you afraid? Look. Twice you’ve been nearly wiped off the map by those above you. You were nearly murdered for the sake of politics. And, oh, don’t you remember Mr. Bozinovski? Your predecessor. Quite a shame. How long did it take to scrub the blood off the office walls, again? I wouldn’t want the same thing to happen to you, Laszlo. After all, you’re my friend, and I want you protected. Everything is getting more and more dangerous these days. Svetlana, Nikolai, Tarlev, Bozinovski, Clarissa, Noel? I can go on.” Arpad placed his hands on his knees, crouching down to meet Laszlo’s height. He reached out a bandaged hand, gently tilting Laszlo’s head forward with his hand. “You look afraid. Join me, and you won’t have to be.”

Laszlo grabbed Arpad’s wrist, and dug his nails in. Deep. Arpad cried out and pulled his hand back, taking a step backwards. “I am not afraid of anybody here. Most certainly not you,” Laszlo hissed, reaching for an empty glass bottle underneath his desk. “Back up.”

Arpad laughed, taking a menacing step forward. “You should be afraid of me. I will not ask again, Lupcho Laszlo Jan Mincefski.” He reached out his hand, red marks still visible on his wrist. “Join me, and be protected and safe. Turn down my offer, and you can end up like the rest of them. Dead and remembered unkindly.”

“Arpad Valentine Bornemisza,” Laszlo began, heaving a laugh. “Is that a threat?”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

Laszlo lurched forward with his chair, his two front wheels moving right over Arpad’s feet. Arpad gasped, holding back another yelp of pain, as Laszlo smashed the bottle on his desk and held it out to Arpad’s throat. “Get the fuck out of my office.” Laszlo crooned, his mouth folding into a smirk. “My answer is no. And don’t ever, ever, try to threaten me again. I am not afraid of you.”

Arpad nodded, his face red and hands clenched. Laszlo pulled back, freeing Arpad, who stormed over to the door. Breathlessly, he twisted the doorknob. “You’ll regret this one day.”

“So long, Arpad.”

The door slammed shut as Arpad disappeared back into the hallway.


End file.
